vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horrorterrors
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A to 5-C | Low 5-B to 3-A | Low 1-C | Unknown, at least Low 1-C Name: The Horrorterrors, the Deep Ones, the Dark Gods Origin: MS Paint Adventures Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Beings of the Furthest Ring Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Immortality, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Acausality (Types 1 and 5), Power Bestowal, Information Manipulation/Data Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Absorption, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fluthlu, the absolute smallest Horrorterror, is vastly larger than a sizable city) to Moon level (Nrub'yiglith, the second smallest, is at the very least dozens upon dozens of times the size of Fluthlu, and many Lesser Horrorterrors are unfathomably larger) | Small Planet level (Oglogoth, the absolute smallest of the Smaller Gods, is the size of a small planet) to Universe level (The Smaller Gods appear to increase in size indefinitely) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Able to create Dream Bubbles simply by dreaming, which transcend the Genesis Frogs, each of which already contains infinite universes) | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiverse level (The Noble Circle are vastly more powerful than anything else in the Ring, but to what extent is unknown) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Horrorterrors exist within the Furthest Ring, a timeless void that transcends the Genesis Frogs) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Varies | Varies | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Class to Moon Class | Small Planet Class to Universal | Low Complex Multiversal | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Mountain level to Moon level | Small Planet level to Universe level | Low Complex Multiversal | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary | Likely Galactic to Universal | Low Complex Multiversal | Unknown, likely at least Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable, though some of them are being slaughtered by Lord English. Hierarchy: *'The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors:' An order of a select few, made up of only the absolute largest and most powerful Horrorterrors. Next to nothing is known about them, due to their residence in the absolute furthest portion of the infinite Furthest Ring. Their agenda is entirely unknown. *'The Middling Gods:' Below the Noble Circle are the Middling Gods, lesser yet still incredibly powerful beings who cater to the whims of the Noble Circle. They are currently reaching out to dreaming players in an attempt to prevent their demise at the hands of Lord English. While they seem to be opposed to the creation of new universes, this may only be due to the fact that one of these universes led to Lord English's creation, in the first place. However, they are opposed to the destruction of all creation that English seems to be bringing about. *'The Smaller Gods:' The beings who serve the Middling Gods are known as the Smaller Gods. While they are indeed small by Horrorterror standards, the smallest of them, Oglogoth, is the size of a small planet. It is likely these Horrorterrors are also being killed by Lord English. *'Lesser Horrorterrors:' While the Lesser Horrorterrors are below the notice of even the smallest of the Smaller Gods, they are still terrible and powerful in mortal eyes. The absolute smallest one is Fluthlu (an obvious parody of Cthulhu), and even he was dozens of times larger than a large city. The second smallest is Nrub'yiglith, who is shown to be dozens of times larger than Fluthlu and to cause mortals' bones to explode just by hearing his whispers. Notable Individuals: *'Fluthlu' *'Nrub'yiglith' *'Oglogoth' Key: Lesser Horrorterrors | The Smaller Gods | The Middling Gods | The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Races Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Internet Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1